


Killing Me Softly

by eukaryotic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eukaryotic/pseuds/eukaryotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi y'all! I'm Eukaryotic, and this fanwork is being made primarily for the lovely Ceriene. It's my first ever, so go easy on me, please! Also wow I haven't caught up with Homestuck in a while so if I get something important, like, totally wrong, don't be afraid to correct me!! I'm kind of just going with the flow as I write, but the premise is just some seadweller lovin'. Will it be black? Will it be red? Who knows.</p>
<p>This is still very much a WIP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killing Me Softly

“Wake the _fuck_ up, your _majesty_.”

Your name is Meenah Peixes, and you absolutely fucking loathe Cronus Ampora. 

You slide out of the slime of your recuperacoon, a look of annoyance already plastered across your face. You zero in on Cronus almost immediately, standing idly by your typing apparatus, wearing the same, dumb, ripped pants, white shirt, and leather jacket.

“You shouldn’t scrunch your face like that, doll. It’ll give you wrinkles.”

“I am actually, literally going to krill you, Cronus. No, seriously. You better get a head start because I am going to go clam on your ass. How did you get in here, anyway?”

“What’s important is why I’m here, sweetie. I think we both know you’ve been waxing red for me for a while, and I’m here to let you know that it is actually one-hundred percent alright for you to let those voracious feelings of romance come at me right here, right now. Come on, you know you wa--

Meenah’s 2x3dent had him crashing through a window of her hive before he had a chance to finish. 

You don’t know why you even put up with that guy.


End file.
